


'Til We Lose Control

by Lovesss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Post-TWS, Renaissance Faires, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesss/pseuds/Lovesss
Summary: Sam and Steve take Bucky to a Renaissance Faire, and Bucky remembers what it is to want.山姆和史蒂夫带巴基去了文艺复兴市集，巴基记起了想要的感觉。





	'Til We Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctormccoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormccoy/gifts).
  * A translation of ['Til We Lose Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587052) by [doctormccoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormccoy/pseuds/doctormccoy). 



巴基不确定这一切都是从哪里开始的，但是，他很确定他有一些关于两个固执的士兵和一场表演秀的事情要做。

史蒂夫和山姆花了早晨中最棒的一个小时说服巴基陪他们一起去看一个他们在广告上看到过的文艺复兴马戏团表演。即使有史蒂夫和山姆陪着，直到现在巴基也非常不喜欢需要外出的活动，他们出去时他也坚持待在家里。当巴基不得不跟随史蒂夫和山姆一起出去时，他会快速滑入汽车后座中。

T恤配牛仔裤的他们在一群奇装异服的人中特别显眼，巴基把他略长的头发向后揪，扎了个凌乱的小辫子，当有陌生人注意到他的金属臂时他便会紧紧板住脸。那些人会认为它是某种道具或是一件奇怪的戏服，这意味着上千个关于他是如何制造它的和它到底来自于哪里的问题。巴基认为他或许应该用袖子或者是别的什么藏住金属臂，但夏日骄阳似火而他真的不愿意一整天藏在一件汗湿的毛衣里。山姆和史蒂夫看起来为他成功应对所有的好奇和问题，没有生气或逃跑而骄傲。

山姆给巴基买了个火煎饼，他坐下一边吃一边观看一场马术表演，眼睛跟随着身负盔甲脸抹白霜互相争斗的两个女骑手转动。史蒂夫笑着探过头去吻掉了他嘴角白色的酱渍，巴基为这亲密触碰满足地叹息了一声。他或许不喜欢离开家但是让史蒂夫和山姆带他出来确确实实也是有好处的。最终他们在一片挤满了人和小摊的地方停下了，人们都想卖掉他们自制的艺术品和衣服。

巴基发现他被那些令人震惊的，复杂的金属和刺绣作品深深吸引住了。他漫无目的地浏览着各个小商店的珠宝，锁子甲，衣服和其它各种各样的作品。没什么能抓住他的眼球，直到他停在一家小店前。

那里好像除了手工紧身胸衣之外什么都不卖。紧身胸衣的种类十分齐全，从干净简洁的款式到由丝绸和蕾丝制成的华美无比的作品，一些设计复杂的胸衣甚至还缀有珠子装饰着美丽的丝带。巴基以前从没在一个地方看到过如此多的美丽事物，当他从衣架上拿起一件紧身胸衣时甚至没有意识到史蒂夫和山姆就站在他的身后。那是一件午夜蓝的真丝紧身胸衣，由黑色蕾丝封边，装饰有黑色绸子丝带，清秀优雅的花朵以精湛的手法刺绣在这件胸衣蓝色的躯干上。巴基困难地吞咽着，用他的拇指轻轻摩挲着刺绣典雅的纹理。

“娜塔莎肯定会喜欢这个，” 史蒂夫在他身后某个地方说，巴基快速转过头狠狠地瞪视他。

山姆没有错过巴基把胸衣拉向他的胸部的方式，好像在防止任何人把它从他手里夺走。穿着绣有小提琴的暗绿色丝绸紧身胸衣的店主转悠过来看她的小店，看起来不确定要不要来打扰这三个人之间充满激情、一触即发的奇怪氛围。

“男孩们，有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”她慢悠悠地问，山姆犹豫了一下，在困惑的史蒂夫和像受惊的小动物一样抓紧了手中紧身胸衣的巴基之间看了看：“是啊，这里有地方可以让他试穿一下吗？”

史蒂夫的脑袋被巨大的鞭子抽了一记，现在，他目瞪口呆地盯着山姆了。店主点了点头，并示意她背后的更衣室，他们可以在买下胸衣前先确保它是合身的。她似乎并没有因为一个男人对她穿着的那种紧身胸衣感兴趣而惊讶。马戏团吸引了形形色色的人，而这里的人有着强烈的不批判不评价的观念。

山姆十分肯定唯一一件能让他保持直立行走，并成功把巴基带去店主所指示的地方的事就是用胳膊环抱住巴基的肩膀，史蒂夫在背后默默跟随着这两个人。

“如果我穿正合适的话小娜穿可不会合适，”巴基想开个玩笑，他仍然紧紧地把胸衣按在自己的胸膛上，甚至在山姆帮他拉上小隔间的门时也没放手。

山姆脸上的表情清清楚楚地显示出他并不准备买巴基的账。在弄清这里将要发生什么后，史蒂夫看起来还是有点困惑。“喜欢这个没什么的，巴克，你喜欢吗？喜欢这个，这个是…”史蒂夫小声地问，巴基困难地吞咽着，心不在焉地用手指拂过深蓝色的丝绸，他不可以提出要求或是想要东西，不是这种。史蒂夫和山姆最终找到他并把他从臭水沟里拉出来时，他还因为最近一次嗨爪的攻击而大出血。根据巴基的记忆，魁北克市市郊曾有一个嗨爪的轻型研究机构，但现在显然已经成为了一个戒备森严的重型武器存储基地，他对遇到风暴完全措手不及。他自己可能确实可以被当成一支军队，但他不是神。山姆和史蒂夫照顾他，并说服他与他们一起回家。巴基从那时起就一直与他们一起生活在这里。

首先是山姆和史蒂夫，然后是山姆和史蒂夫跟史蒂夫和巴基。然后在漫漫长路中某个地方，他们变成了山姆和史蒂夫和巴基。巴基从来没后悔过那次选择，那次让他成为他们生活中一部分的选择。那是他第一次被允许仅仅是为了取悦自己而要求想要的东西。但是他会再次被允许吗？武器也能要求自己想要的东西吗？

“我真的…喜欢它，”他轻声回答并停顿了一下，仿佛在等待另一只靴子掉下来。

什么都没有发生，巴基松了一口气把注意力放在了他的胸衣上，拇指轻轻抚摸着刺绣。他想要它并且什么坏事都没有发生，史蒂夫和山姆都带着耐心和理解看着他，没人试图把胸衣从他手中夺走或是因为他的故障而惩罚他。

“那就试试它是否合身，”山姆温柔地鼓励他。巴基把胸衣放在试衣间的板凳上，T恤拉过头顶，他忽然感到一阵不安，为自己胸膛上可怖的伤疤皱眉蹙额。

他快速松开胸衣上的丝带并穿上它，丝绸划过黑暗的疤痕，他咬着嘴唇背对那俩人，夏日炎热潮湿的空气黏黏糊糊地试探着触摸他裸露的皮肤。山姆是第一个从巴基正穿着紧身胸衣的震撼中恢复过来的，他平复心情向前去帮忙把蕾丝里的黑色丝绸带拉紧。但是他抵抗不了用手抚摸紧身胸衣每排金属搭扣间裸露皮肤的诱惑，还试图继续下滑到巴基被牛仔裤包裹住的，温暖紧俏的屁股上。另一个人过来看他们时山姆的脸上挂着得意洋洋的笑容，他的手仍然在巴基身体上游走着。

山姆和史蒂夫都能看懂巴基小小的脆弱和不确定。

“你喜欢它吗？”山姆的手掌在巴基身侧上下滑动，脸上带着傻笑感受着包裹着巴基结实的身躯的紧身胸衣的纹路。深蓝色的丝绸与巴基奶白色的皮肤形成鲜明对比，山姆停不下抚摸巴基的手，并感到从胃部升腾起一股灼热感。“你美极了，巴基。”山姆咕哝着，当他的大手伸过来拨弄巴基的嘴唇时，史蒂夫忽然出现在巴基身后，他结实、温暖的躯体紧贴在巴基背上，让巴基的呼吸都暂停了一瞬。

史蒂夫的嘴唇在巴基脖子上摩挲，他的手找到并紧紧握住巴基的细腰，髋部磨蹭着巴基的屁股，并把他向前推向山姆，让他成为三人三明治之间可口的夹心。他们甚至还没买下这件紧身胸衣呢就把它弄得凌乱不堪了。

四只手在他被紧身胸衣包裹住的躯体上游走，一双嘴唇攻击着他敏感的脖颈曲线，巴基发着抖，伸出左臂把山姆拉进一个饥渴的亲吻中，直到他突然看到金属臂反射的阳光。  
他在史蒂夫和山姆之间变得僵硬，而他们只花了一秒钟就察觉到了有什么事情出了差错。他们松开纠缠一步一步慢慢退开，尽力不吓到怀里惊慌失措的男人。  
“巴克？你还好吗？”史蒂夫小心地问，看着巴基研究他的金属臂。巴基凝视着层层叠叠的金属片和黑暗的凹陷处，斑驳的疤痕在金属和皮肉连接处蔓延。他的脸因为嫌恶而扭曲，伸出藏在背后的手臂撕扯着缎带，成功弄松散一小部分直到史蒂夫的手阻止了他，轻柔地把他从胸衣的蕾丝上拉开，拥入怀中。

巴基听到史蒂夫在他耳旁轻声说着什么，但是头脑一片混乱完全不能理解他的话，皱着眉头紧紧盯着自己的左肩膀——在那些精美的蕾丝和丝绸旁边像一个拙劣的笑话。这次山姆从后边靠近的时候，他闭上了眼睛，发着抖感受着轻柔的亲吻落在脖子后面。  
“想要这个是错误的，我不值得，”巴基喃喃道，无视了山姆在他耳边轻柔的叹息和史蒂夫紧紧勒住了他的腰的胳膊。

“想要东西并没有什么错，巴基。这完全是正常的。如果你想要能让你高兴的东西那再好不过了，”山姆安慰他，在他右边肩膀上留下了一串亲吻，史蒂夫掰过巴基的脸压上了他的嘴唇。  
“你比我认识的任何一个人都值得幸福，这件紧身胸衣让你幸福，是不是？”

巴基任由史蒂夫把自己的头按到他下骸骨下边那片安全的小空间里，试着把他凌乱的情绪梳理整齐。紧身胸衣包裹着他的身体，巴基想起被战斗服束紧的感觉。它们之间之间一定有某种联系——都能让他觉得安全和被保护。就好像紧身胸衣是盾牌，能保护他远离坏东西和坏人的伤害。  
当然，仅仅是由漂亮的纺织品和内衬金属支撑物组成的昂贵碎片可不能阻挡任何一种可能用来攻击他的尖锐武器。  
但是那让巴基感觉……是被包裹着的。安全，被缠绕，像孩子裹住安全毯来躲避床下暗影的伤害一样。

“是的，它的确是。”他最终说道，感受着山姆的微笑轻轻撞击他的皮肤。  
或许要求一件东西是可以的，如果看到他想要它能让山姆和史蒂夫高兴的话。  
“那我们就买下它，”史蒂夫从巴基的太阳穴处轻声哼哼，手滑过他的背部再一次停留在他腰上。巴基笑了一声，他感觉到史蒂夫不怎么轻柔地抓住他的屁股挤压，而山姆的嘴巴正在对他的耳垂做一些恶劣的事——牙齿咬住了敏感的软肉来回摩擦着。

“还有，巴克。我们说你穿着它十分好看并不是在逗你玩。”  
巴基几乎无法掩饰地想要在史蒂夫的声音中融化到地板上去，他默默点了点头，颤抖着摸出了他的T恤衫。

“那你应该放开我，让我换上衣服，然后我们就可以带着买到的东西回家了。”巴基呻吟着，试图把两个激动的男人推开，让自己还能像模像样地出现在公共场合。  
然后，他忽然有了一个邪恶的念头——他拉过自己的T恤直接套在了紧身胸衣外。透过薄薄的织物，紧身胸衣的轮廓仍清晰可见。巴基能看出他们的眼神紧随着胸衣细细描摹，脸上的表情饥渴又色情。

巴基想要他们想要他。

开车回家成了一件相当混乱又淫秽的事情，他们不小心撞到一家搞笑商店，还赔钱给摊主好让她能继续工作。史蒂夫开车，为了集中精力到注意路况，而不是从后视镜里偷看山姆和巴基纠缠在后座上衣衫不整地湿吻，他抓着方向盘的手用力到指关节都变白了。  
山姆从没因为自己拥有车库和一辆贴着不透明窗膜的车而这么兴奋过，他拉扯着脱下巴基的牛仔裤并把它扔到地板上，T恤早在他们爬上车的那一瞬间就已经被丢弃了。巴基在他身下舒展开自己就像圣诞树下最令人垂涎的圣诞礼物，而山姆一路上的亲吻舔舐早已让他的嘴唇又红又肿一塌糊涂了。

“操，史蒂夫，你真应该看看他。这是我他妈见过的最漂亮的小东西了，”山姆低声咆哮，盯着巴基在狭窄的狭窄的座位上扭动，寻找各种摩擦挤压自己的紧身胸衣之下，包裹在拳击短裤中勃起的阴茎。他听到史蒂夫发出几声短暂的，痛苦又恼怒噪音，笑着在巴基完美的颈部曲线上舔出一道湿热火辣的痕迹。他从上个月就开始规律的刮胡子了，山姆喜欢咬在他嘴唇下面柔软光滑的皮肤上的感觉，他在那里的皮肤上反复吮吸啃噬直到红肿破皮，同时手在巴基的新胸衣上不停揉弄，深深陷入柔软的丝绸的触感中无法自拔。

“或许我们应该给他买配套的长袜和内裤，”史蒂夫粗鲁地提议，山姆不得不抑制住自己的呻吟，他现在必须得坐起来才能让他牛仔裤里胀大的一团稍微舒缓。刚刚的提议太有画面感了，山姆兴奋地想象了一下，给他身下的这个男人戴上面罩，把玩他的黑发，拉散他的马尾儿，把他的身体摆成某种姿势，用他信任的方式把金属臂禁锢在他脑袋后面，让山姆拿到完全控制权。

“你会喜欢那个的，是不是，甜心？一双漂亮的长袜搭配你这件华丽的胸衣，把你用所有美丽的事物包裹起来然后带到床上，”山姆低声咕哝，用他的手掌快速抽打着巴基的大腿内侧。

巴基因为他的问题而浑身战栗并急切地点头，他尽力张开双腿让山姆能够摸到想摸的地方。抬起屁股方便山姆把他的内裤脱下扔到一边，现在他身上只有一件紧身胸衣，勃起的阴茎抵着大腿不住地流水。在床上巴基一直不会说很多话，但是在说了那样的一番话后还不能让他呻吟出声的话山姆对自己会很失望的。

巴基在做爱的时候不喜欢发出声音，他总是竭力压抑着自己的啜泣和呻吟。不是说山姆和史蒂夫不喜欢这种安静，但如果他们能打破他的沉默，把巴基从他自己设置的控制中解放出来，那他们的努力绝对会是值得的。

山姆在SUV里尽可能地后退，他把脸埋到巴基大腿之间，用鼻子刮蹭他阴囊下那一块敏感的皮肤。  
“想要你自己告诉我想被舔哪里，巴基，”山姆带着邪恶的微笑低语，说话时他的气息不停地打在巴基的阴茎上。当他用胡茬蹭那里细腻敏感的肌肤时清楚地感觉到另一人从身体深处传来的颤栗，并且满意地发现到一只手伸过来抓紧了他的头发。

山姆顺从那只手的施压趴低，把巴基的双腿拉得更开，凝视着他在抽搐着的、泛起一片红色的私处。他挂着淫荡的笑容靠近，到了说话时嘴唇的开合都会刺激到那人敏感的肌肤的程度，  
“这里是你想要我的地方吗，巴基？你得好好地、礼貌地求我才行…”他低声说，听到史蒂夫在前座难耐的呻吟，忽然有了个更好的主意。

“向史蒂夫去请求许可。问问他你是否可以得到你想要的东西。”

巴基在山姆上面虚弱的呻吟，他的双腿搭在山姆的肩膀上，头部难耐地来回摆动着，渴求山姆能照顾到他想要的地方。当他明白这次仅仅靠沉默得不到任何东西后他便放弃了，任由自己去跟他们提出要求。

“史-史蒂夫，求求你，求你了，我想要他的嘴，我想要他的舌头舔到我的身体里面，”巴基几乎要窒息了，这些词就像被抑制了一生那么久一样从他嘴巴里爆发出来。史蒂夫看起来有那么一秒就要直接从高速公路上冲下来了，他竭尽全力逼自己看着路并打心底里希望下一瞬间就能到家。  
“好的，巴克？ 如果你真的想要，那你就能得到他，”史蒂夫努力说道，山姆没等到他说完就急急忙忙地把舌头伸进了巴基的小洞中，绷紧了舌尖挑逗他敏感的边缘。

如果让巴基描述他的需求他会说是像是推到水坝，因为他在山姆有力的嘴巴的舔吻咬噬下已经爽到湿透了，肉手紧紧纠缠着山姆的头发，左手用力把住车后座像抛锚一样固定住了自己。

“求你了，啊…求你了，求你了… 山姆”巴基啜泣着，在山姆张开嘴唇包裹住他的小洞吮吸时开始浑身颤抖。山姆的舌头抵在边缘的褶皱上，等待着巴基自己开口请他进到更深更里面的地方去。

“他在做什么，巴克？”史蒂夫气喘吁吁地从前座问，山姆感觉汽车停下了，说明他们现在很可能已经到达了车库。他抬头望了望，看到史蒂夫热切地从后视镜看着他们，山姆在巴基腿间冲史蒂夫眨了眨眼勾唇一笑。

史蒂夫解开牛仔裤的拉链释放出他的阴茎，在巴基试图开始说话时懒懒地抚弄他的胀大。  
“他在…他在舔我的小洞，而且，而且那很舒服史蒂维……求你，求你了，我想要更多，”巴基低泣，在山姆把舌头压到他的入口，用力探入那圈紧致的肌肉把自己深深埋进巴基体内时，整个人在紧身胸衣的束缚下用尽了最大的力气猛地从汽车后座上弹起来了。

前杀手带着愉悦惨叫并且夹紧了山姆的舌头，他的大腿已经被汗水湿透，微微颤抖着挤压着山姆的耳朵。山姆仍然能够注意到史蒂夫在前座搞出来的动静，他的舌头从巴基的身体内部滑出，起身靠近巴基把他捕获到一个略为粗鲁地深吻中。

“你想要我们一起操你，嗯？甜心？ 想要我们把你好好地填满？”他在巴基的唇边低声咆哮，巴基拼命地点头，伸手环住山姆的脖子把他拉入了另一个深吻中。

史蒂夫看起来早就受够了只能在车前座看着，山姆望那边看了一眼，巴基身后那扇车门忽然被打开了，车库里的亮光照亮了车里。

“那我们最好带你到床上去，”史蒂夫低语，山姆从鼻子里哼哼了一声因为他还没来得及把自己的阴茎收回到裤子里，未修剪的浓密阴毛和胀大的紫红的阴茎都卡在他牛仔裤前面。他帮助史蒂夫粗暴地把巴基弄出来，猛地关上车门，欣赏他们称得上暴力的湿吻。

巴基的膝盖锁住了史蒂夫的腰，他的手指深深陷入了史蒂夫宽阔有力的肩膀中，他们靠着车交换着亲吻，史蒂夫难耐地用阴茎磨蹭巴基湿滑的，曲线美好的屁股。

山姆设法让他们稍微分开休息了一阵子转移到床上去，他让史蒂夫享受了会儿他的时间，他自己则去找到了润滑油并处理好了自己的衣服。  
他回来的时候呻吟了一声：巴基四肢大敞趴在床上，屁股悬挂在床的边缘，史蒂夫跪在他两腿中间的地毯上用舌头操他的小洞，两根手指并拢着插在旁边。

“操他的，只有看着你俩在一起我就永远都不会变老。”

紧身胸衣使画面更美好，山姆激动地想把巴基拉入一个灼热的深吻，但是巴基的嘴唇已经被蹂躏到红肿刺痛，他舔着他闪亮的嘴唇哄着他开口。舔开了巴基性感的嘴唇后，他兴奋地尝到史蒂夫在这里逗留的味道，两只手一起纠缠住巴基的头发把他拉近，直到他们都需要松开对方去呼吸。  
山姆在跟巴基接吻的时候向下看史蒂夫设法将四根手指插入巴基体内，并允许自己近乎着迷地观看湿滑的手指没入巴基体内时那迷人的一幕，欣赏前杀手在兴奋到几乎窒息中的挣扎，试图逃开时弄出的噪音。

巴基苍白的肌肤愉悦地染上了一层漂亮的红色，他硬到流水的阴茎沉甸甸的挂在大腿间。山姆看到他张着嘴巴仿佛陷入迷幻的表情又一次凑上前去吻他，手指插进他的发间温柔的安抚他，把他从神志不清的状态拉回来。他们一起做爱时巴基有时候就会迷失在那些爱与温柔之中。  
“你做得棒极了，巴基，为史蒂夫打开得如此甜蜜又容易，你需要休息一下吗？”山姆在他唇边呢喃，他很高兴地察觉到巴基眼中的迷雾消散了一些，仔细盯着他有没有摇头来告诉他们需要稍微缓一缓。

“不用，我很好，山姆。刚刚只是太舒服了，”巴基低声说，他的声音沙哑得厉害但是在山姆看来没有一点焦虑或是不确定。史蒂夫把手指从他身体里抽出来时带着湿滑黏腻的水声，他滑上来靠近巴基，在他肩膀上留下了一连串温柔的细吻。  
“我几乎要被冒犯了，巴基，我他妈还以为昨晚操得你足够满意了呢，”史蒂夫对着他的耳朵调笑，巴基开始愉悦的大笑即使山姆和史蒂夫开始用其他的方式戳他。

“你几乎弄坏了晚餐桌，这就是我记得的昨晚发生所有的事情，”巴基反击道，他的声音忽然变小，这次是山姆的手指插入了他身体内部，破碎的呻吟因粗硬的手指在光滑的内壁弯曲擦刮着敏感的前列腺而难以抑制。山姆咽下呻吟弄出了一些急吼吼的噪音，他抽出了自己的手指，在史蒂夫脱光自己并把衣服都扔到地板上时把巴基和自己都调整成了坐着的姿势。

山姆把枕头猛地推到一边，他带着笑靠着床头板坐下，引诱巴基坐到他的大腿上跟他交换着慵懒温柔的亲吻。当史蒂夫跪到前杀手背后时山姆感觉到了床板的震动，他的腿在山姆的两侧寻找平衡，为接下来要做的事情做准备。

他们两个并不是经常一起干另一个人。考虑到两根大阴茎组合到一起的力量控制不好很容易就会使中间的人受伤，而且即使是在他们结实又舒服的大床上，三个肌肉发达的男人也很难找到一个舒服的纠缠在一起做爱的姿势。

巴基真的很喜欢他们一起来干他，他那么听话的要求也就山姆能够拒绝了。

他知道现在史蒂夫正在他身后准备把阴茎压进他的身体，他在山姆嘴里呜咽着，山姆用深深的亲吻分散着他的注意力，温热的大手在他的紧身胸衣上滑动，希望能找到他乳头附近的敏感点。史蒂夫被玩弄乳头的时候几乎得不到任何快感，山姆会得到一点点，但是每次他们不管是吮吸还是捏揉或是舔舐巴基的乳头，他都会变得疯狂。简直是为做爱而生的一种适应被填满的时候分散注意力的方式。

“做得真棒，甜心。史蒂夫在你里面的感觉好吗？”山姆用一种低哑的的声音问，傻笑着看巴基以呻吟回答，他的肉手搂住了山姆的脖子保持平衡，金属手在他脑袋后面向后弯折埋进了史蒂夫的头发中，试图牵引着他在小洞中更快地进出。

史蒂夫狂热地迷恋着制造暗色的伤痕，他正在吮吸巴基的锁骨窝，山姆在他把甜蜜的屁股用力顶入巴基身体时低笑出声。史蒂夫在做爱的时候惹恼巴基这方面掌有诀窍，但是山姆可以发誓巴基也乐在其中，所以，他只能假设这只是巴基和史蒂夫之间又一个古怪的癖好。  
“不要戏弄他太长时间，史蒂夫，要不然他会在下次轮到你的时候复仇，”山姆笑着说，拉过史蒂夫的下巴放在巴基的肩膀上给了他一个粗糙的吻。现在他在史蒂夫舌头上能尝到巴基的味道，这特殊的味道让山姆从胸膛里发出愉悦的隆隆声，他的手放在巴基腰上，把他和史蒂夫一点点拉近。

史蒂夫的阴茎已经被整根吞进去了，他稍缓，给了巴基一点时间去适应。山姆引导着巴基往下坐，直到他的阴茎头触碰到巴基已经被拉伸平滑的边缘，他轻轻用阴茎头在巴基湿滑的褶皱处打转挤压，就是不推进去。

“你想要这个，巴克？你想要我的阴茎也进入你的身体？嗯？好好的把你填满？”  
史蒂夫猛地拉开巴基的双腿把他的膝盖放在山姆的肘弯上，抱住他让他除了接受他们所给予的之外什么都不能做。巴基的头向后倒在史蒂夫肩上，现在，他认真凝视着山姆好像在往天空上悬挂星星。在最近几个月之前，这个表情还仅为史蒂夫而存在。

这让山姆的嘴唇勾起了一个好看的笑，他与巴基保持着眼神的接触慢慢扭过头，在他脚踝上印了一个认真的吻。

“你穿这件胸衣真的是美极了，或许我们出去玩时你也应该穿着它。”

一片淡淡的红晕在从巴基肩膀蔓延开来，史蒂夫轻笑着附身吻上他汗湿的头发，一只手隔着紧身胸衣轻轻放在了巴基的肚子上。

“粉色是个很适合你的颜色，巴基。”

山姆十分确定史蒂夫活该被巴基轻扇头部，但是接下来除了湿热滑溜的巴基紧紧裹住了他的阴茎开始下滑之外他什么都注意不到了。史蒂夫的长度就像一根粗柱子抵着他，山姆为它擦过的所有敏感点而呻吟。两根大阴茎在巴基湿滑紧窒的内部创造出无数美妙的摩擦，完美契合。

他们做爱时从来没有过这么长时间的前戏，加上长长的回家路上的那些小活动，山姆不得不从十开始倒数以防自己没控制住整根一下子没入巴基体内。他的手指在巴基大腿的肉上掐出了深深的痕迹。  
他曾经很担心巴基会因史蒂夫偶尔真的会留在他屁股上瘀伤而气愤沮丧，但是巴基总坚持他喜欢那些标记。刚开始他和史蒂夫都不相信巴基的话，还闹得三个人之间有点紧张，直到有一天山姆看到巴基在欣赏他自己皮肤上正在消退的瘀伤，好像它们对他来说是特殊又珍贵的，来之不易的奖杯。山姆觉得如果他和史蒂夫能够学会在巴基开始对他们表达自己的感受的时候就相信他，那他们之间的事情会变的容易很多。他至今为止都没有做过一件有理由让山姆和史蒂夫去怀疑他的事情。当某一天他们最终选择了做爱时不再束手束脚，并且故意在巴基身上留下了很多痕迹后，几周以来的第一次，巴基逃离了噩梦得以安眠整晚。后来他承认，他喜欢瘀伤是因为他喜欢他与他们的联系就在皮肤上随时可以看见。曾经的记忆里是疼痛死亡和鲜血，但是现在是爱，温柔的碰触和温暖的亲吻。即使只有他一个人在家时有些东西想要控制他，他也能用手指按压他的瘀伤回忆起有山姆和史蒂夫缠绕着时的感觉。  
当他这样说出来后，史蒂夫和山姆很难不去在他苍白敏感的肌肤上留下瘀伤，咬痕和胡须疹。

“感觉好吗，巴基？”史蒂夫轻柔的问，安抚般舔过刚刚在巴基线条优美的喉咙上咬过一口后留下的痕迹。  
那些伤痕从来不会持续超过一天或两天的时间，但这绝不会阻止他们尽可能多的给巴基他想要的东西。他很少自己开口提出要求，事实上，他几乎完全按照他们的安排做事，不管那件事将会怎样。  
巴基点点头，他正被强烈的快感淹没难以说话，拽着史蒂夫的头发，扭过头找到他的嘴唇跟他要了个混乱的吻。

“操我，” 他用带着疼痛的呻吟请求，柔软的身体舒展开，拉过山姆跟他接吻。巴基喜欢跟他们这样一起做爱时的感觉，山姆和史蒂夫像能固定住他的锚，他把所拥有的一切都献给了他们，而他自己除了紧紧缠住他俩之外什么都不想做。

自从他们把他从烂泥枯草和死亡中拉出来后，他就是他们的了。而他记住了让自己开心的东西就是真心想要的东西的那一天，他们变成了他的。  
巴基记不起遇到山姆和史蒂夫之前的一段时光了，但是说实话他并不想记起。在遇到他们之前，他的世界里都是死亡和黑暗，但是山姆和史蒂夫就像一道光，巴基永远都不想离开他们温暖的拥抱。

“求求你们了。”  
史蒂夫不需要再被告诉第二遍，他用力插入巴基身体里戳刺着，与此同时山姆轻哼了两声享受着他们的大阴茎滑溜溜的相互摩擦挤压，巴基忽然开始在他们中间剧烈扭动，他俩的动作连续不断的刺激到了他的前列腺。他感觉自己被填得好满，每一次进出他们都能完全照顾到他的内部。巴基向后弓起身子靠在史蒂夫胸膛上，金发男人开始来回摆动腰部认真地操他，每次操到底的时候都会把山姆的阴茎挤压到最敏感的那一点上。

现在这个姿势没人能碰到巴基的阴茎，但是有史蒂夫在他体内操干他真的也不需要什么额外的刺激了，一串串无意识的请求从他嘴里溢出。即将高潮带来的疯狂快感袭卷过巴基的脊椎，他嘴里忍不住叫着他们的名字，伸出手拉住史蒂夫的头发，收缩着肠道夹紧了埋在他屁股里面的两根大阴茎。  
山姆是第一个高潮的，巴基在大股温热的精液冲刷过他敏感的内壁时嘶哑着哭喊出声，试着在他们的阴茎上坐下尽可能地操自己，直到史蒂夫把他抱起，受到过度刺激的山姆才能低低呻吟着倒回枕头上。

尽管巴基十分想要继续带着疼痛的性爱，但他还是爬到了山姆身上跟他接吻，分开双腿趴跪在他臀部上方，史蒂夫接收到他的暗示跪在他身后，把他的大阴茎推回了巴基松软的流着水的小洞。  
“你真他妈的欠操的美，巴基，” 山姆在他耳朵旁边喘息着，巴基在史蒂夫又深又缓的操弄下低声呜咽，他的身体随着臀部的动作轻轻摇晃。史蒂夫的阴茎还在他的身体里，但是那里没有山姆的阴茎他仍然感觉很空虚。他又吻了一下山姆，张开嘴无声地祈求他。

紧身胸衣稳固地轻压环绕着他的胸膛，即使今天是巴基第一次允许自己从壳里爬出来这么远，在胸衣牢牢的包裹下他仍然感觉安全又可靠。

“史蒂夫…求求你，要……要到了，” 巴基求着他，在他加快速度后开始浑身发抖，山姆的手握上了他的阴茎，在两次快速短暂的颤栗后，他浑身的肌肉绷紧，稠厚的白色液体溅射在山姆的腹部。史蒂夫也接着结束了，巴基倒在山姆身上时感觉他拔了出来，一股热流从他合不拢的小洞中慢慢淌出。

他任由史蒂夫松开了他的紧身胸衣，在山姆温柔地用手指试探他入口处刺痛的褶皱的时候轻叹出声，知道他们是在检查他身上有没有出血或是严重的瘀痕，就好像他们总感觉每次这样一起干过后就必须得检查一遍。巴基很喜欢在一场漫长又强烈的性高潮后躺在这里让他们帮忙按摩回血，放松肌肉。

史蒂夫离开了一小段时间，巴基趁机蜷缩到山姆身边，金属臂懒洋洋地搭上了他的胸膛，把脸埋进了他肩膀处温暖的皮肤中。还没能完全入睡之前史蒂夫就回来了，他叹息着再次坐起来喝光了一整杯的水，因温暖柔软的毛巾擦拭过皮肤上的汗液精液带来的轻微刺痛而呲牙咧嘴。  
“你知道并不是每次我们干了之后我都需要这些，” 巴基嘟囔着抱怨，任由山姆在他再次躺下之前脱掉了他的紧身胸衣，不确定要为这俩人的小题大做而感到恼怒还是开心。山姆哼了一声把他拉入了一个温柔的吻中，手指穿过他凌乱纠缠的黑棕色半长发轻轻安抚。

“这个对我们和对你来说都很重要，巴基，”史蒂夫回应道，他在床上对着巴基坐下，抚摸着他的肋骨，带着一种温暖的表情看他跟山姆接吻。

“我们必须得知道我们没有伤害到你，确定你没事对我们来说很重要。”  
巴基觉得他能接受这个，他爱怜地摇摇头，转过头让自己也能亲到史蒂夫。  
“你们可以为自己的风趣而感到幸运了，我愿意为此保留着性爱后的抱抱，”巴基说，他的声音带着整个世界的疲倦但是嘴角仍挂着最甜蜜的笑容。

他抬着沉重的眼皮看着史蒂夫越过他跟山姆接吻，他在他们分开之前就闭上了双眼，所以，他看到的最后一幕就是他把胳膊搭在山姆胸口，而史蒂夫的腿弯曲着夹着他。  
巴基陷入深眠前想的最后一件事是他为何如此喜爱紧身胸衣紧紧挤着他的感觉，他猜测那可能让他记起被这两个人紧紧拥在中间的时刻，这比宇宙之中的任何一件事都重要得多的时刻。

没有比山姆和史蒂夫怀抱中更安全的地方，巴基在世界上也没有任何更想去的地方了。  
他带着微笑睡着了，这个夜晚也没有噩梦和暗影来打扰——不可能有，不可能是他在山姆·威尔逊和史蒂夫·罗杰斯光明又温暖的怀抱中的时候。


End file.
